TWO: Total Wrestling Orginazation
by wrestlingfan438
Summary: He's baaaaaaack. Wrestlingfan know, he's surprised too. Male APPS are closed for now.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I'm doing this all over again. I seem to be stuck, seeing how mostly everyone has gone onto bigger and better things, but I have an idea. This takes place in a universe with no TWF, DWE, TDW, or ZWL. Just roll with it so I can do this. Please, for me? So, updates will begin shortly.

Name: Kevin Johnson

Age (18 and up) 19

Wrestling name (doesn't have to be original) KJ Crash

Nickname (optional) KJ or The all Canadian Canadian (I decided to make him like Jack Swagger)

Resides (where are they being billed from) Quebec Canada

Height: six foot three

Weight: 245

Body type: he has a more power house body but is a striker.

Hair: long brown hair.

Eyes: Green eyes

Regular clothes: A blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

Ring attire: Wrestling long pant's that have KJ on them

Wrestler personality: He like's to say a lot about him being the Canadian superman and all that stuff he doesn't run from a fight but, that's not saying he wont cheat to win a brawl.

Face or heel (good or bad) Heel

Wrestling music (what wrestler's music will you use) Canadian Idiot by weird al yanchovic

Finisher 1: The Canadian Finish: Kick to the gut then he's runs to the ropes and hit's running boot to the temple

Finisher 2: The Canadian Spin Buster: he grabs someone by the neck then he does a 360 spin and hit's the rock bottom finish

Signature 1: Spine buster

Signature 2: Top rope flying heel kick

Superstar similarity: Jack swagger

Do you want to be in a tag team or stable? Sure

Paired up maybe

If yes with whom: whoever you think.

(Tattoos piercing etc): he has a tattoo of a crown on his back and a diamond on neck.

Accessories: he put's a pair of brass knuckles in his pants in big matches.

Name: Brian Stevenson

Age (18 and up) 19

Wrestling name (doesn't have to be original) Brian Stevenson

Nickname (optional) Captain Stevenson

Resides (where are they being billed from) Clear water, Florida

Height: six foot seven

Weight: 285 pounds

Body type: he has a power grappler style

Hair: long black hair

Eyes: Brown eyes

Regular clothes: A pair of black jeans and a blue shirt

Ring attire: he wears long grey pant's to like half a foot below the knees

Wrestler personality: He is somebody who like's to stay dominate in the ring and does not stop to wait a few seconds before pounding you again. Though he talks a lot of trash about his opponents

Face or heel (good or bad) heel

Wrestling music (what wrestler's music will you use) Animal I have become

Finisher(s you can choose the number as long as it doesn't pass three):

Finisher 1: Captain Crash bomb (Bobby Lashley's finisher)

Finisher 2: He grab's his opponent up by his neck Brian Stevenson then throws them in the air and grabs their head to drop them with a DDT.

Signature 1: A running power slam

Signature 2: A clothesline to the head fallowed by an elbow drop

Superstar similarity: Jbl and Bobby lashley

Do you want to be in a tag team or stable? Sure maybe with KJ but I want him to be more inclined to singles competition

Paired up no

If yes with whom:

(Tattoos piercing etc): he has a tattoo of a skull on his right arm and he has captain written in his other arm.

Accessories: Whenever he attacks somebody he hit's them with a chair.

Name: Lea Stevenson

Age (18 and up) 18

Wrestling name (doesn't have to be original) Lea Stevenson

Nickname (optional)

Resides (where are they being billed from) Clear water, Florida

Height: 5 ft 11

Weight: 135 pounds

Body type: she is a grappler like her brother and has muscles a female power house.

Hair: long red hair.

Eyes: amber eye's

Regular clothes: she wear's a black jean and a red tank top with addidas shoes

Ring attire: A black version of Mickie James pant's and the shirt bra thing that now a day's most divas wear also in black.

Wrestler personality: She is the definition of cheating and isn't above attacking other wrestlers with her brother of KJ crash. When she isn't being evil she's with her gang either making out with KJ.

Face or heel (good or bad) Heel

Wrestling music (what wrestler's music will you use?) Riot by three day's grace.

Finisher(s you can choose the number as long as it doesn't pass three):

Finisher 1: Diva Death Drop or the (for short D): top rope impaler DDT

Finisher 2: Lea Bomb: One shoulder power bomb

Signature 1: Top rope moon Sault

Signature 2: Regular DDT

Superstar similarity: Lita

Do you want to be in a tag team or stable? Stable with brother and boy friend Kj crash

Stable name: The Captain Dynasty

Members only those three.

Tag team finisher double suplex into double DDT (Brian and KJ's)

Music: Riot by three day's grace

Paired up yes

If yes with whom: KJ crash

(Tattoos piercing etc): A tattoo of a Dragon on her right arm.

Accessories: When she goes into a match where she manages she bring' a black baseball bat.

Name: John Meno

Age (18 and up): 19

Wrestling name (doesn't have to be original): John Meno

Nickname (optional): the monster

Resides (where are they being billed from): Tokyo, Japan

Height: 6"4

Weight: 214lb

Body type: skinny, tall

Hair: red, Mohawk

Eyes: blue

Regular clothes: t-shirt, shorts

Ring attire: regular wrestling tights

Wrestler personality: high-flying, hardcore

Face or heel (good or bad): face

Wrestling music (what wrestler's music will you use): Radio Hardcore by Italobrothers

Finisher 1: Destroyer(Zig-Zag)

Finisher 2: shooting star press

Signature 1: float over DDT

Signature 2: Heel Hook

Superstar similarity: Jeff Hardy

Do you want to be in a tag team or stable? : yes

Paired up: yes

If yes with whom: a girl who is strong

(Tattoos piercing etc): has a scar over nose

Accessories: Singapore cane

Name: Jared Corbin

Age (18 and up) 20

Wrestling name (doesn't have to be original) JC

Nickname (optional) Jace

Resides (where are they being billed from) Philadelphia, PA

Height: 5 Feet, 10 Inches

Weight: 245 Pounds

Body type: Muscular

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Brown

Regular clothes: Red Shirt, Black Jacket, Red Pants, Black Sneakers, Shades

Ring attire: Red Trunks, Black Gloves, Red Boots

Wrestler personality: Cocky, but also Silly

Face or heel (good or bad) Face

Wrestling music (what wrestler's music will you use) Is Cooking (The Rock's 2003 Theme)

Finisher(s you can choose the number as long as it doesn't pass three):

Finisher 1: Red Bomb (Spinning Power Bomb)

Finisher 2: JC Elbow Drop (People's Elbow)

Signature 1: Spine Buster

Signature 2: Ankle Lock

Superstar similarity: The Rock

Do you want to be in a tag team or stable? No on Tag Team, Cool with Stable as long as he Leads it

Paired up: Okay

If yes with whom: Any Girl who's into his style

(Tattoos piercing etc): None

Accessories: Brass Knuckles

Name: Kenny Williams

Age (18 and up) 18

Wrestling name: Kenny Williams

Nickname: The Supernova

Resides (where are they being billed from) Seattle Washington

Height: 5'12

Weight: 184 lbs

Body type: Muscular/lean

Hair: Dark hair medium length

Eyes: Green

Regular clothes: Black t-shirt, long green cargo vest, jeans, sneakers and regular round eyeglasses

Ring attire: long pants with the stars and moon glittering on the pants, red and black boots

Wrestler personality: He is a nice guy and focused on doing his best for the fans

Face or heel (good or bad)good

Wrestling music (what wrestler's music will you use)Ain't no Make Believe

Finisher(s you can choose the number as long as it doesn't pass three):

Finisher 1:Starship Pain (Split legged corkscrew moonsault)

Finisher 2:Moonlight drive (corkscrew neckbreaker)

Signature 1:Springboard Roundhouse

Signature 2:STO Backbreaker

Superstar similarity: John Morrison

Do you want to be in a tag team or stable? Yes

Paired up Yes

If yes with whom: a girl that can be tough yet pretty

(Tattoos piercing etc): none

Accessories: Shades and a long furry vest

NAME DAVID WILLAMS

AGE 18

RESIDE: LEXINGTON PARK MD

WRESTLING NAME: THE ICE DUDE

HEIGHT: 6'4

WEIGHT: 200

BODY TYPE: MUSLER

HAIR: BLUE SPIKEY

EYE: BROWN

REGULAR CLOTHES: BAGGY PANTS TANK TOP ZOO YORK SHOES

RING ATTRE: SAME AS REGULAR CLOTHES

WRESTLER PERSONALITY: HARDCORE BRAWELR

FACE OR HEEL: FACE

WRESTLING MUSIC: BEAT IT BY MICHAEL JACKSON RIP

FINISER: SLAM DOWN FROM JAM TOWN (POWER BOMB) AIR DJ (FROG SPLASH)

SUPERSTAR SIMILARITY: MICK FOLEY

TAG TEAM OR STABLE: STABLE

STABLE: DX

PAIRED UP: WITH A HOT BUT STRONG WOMAN

TATTOO:NO

ACCESSORIES: BARBED WIRE BAT

Name: Kassie Devan

Age (18 and up) 18

Wrestling name (doesn't have to be original) Muchacha del trueno (thunder girl)

Nickname (optional) Kassle from her little brother because she makes really good sand castles with Her brother Harry

Resides (where are they being billed from) Las Vegas

Height: 5'4

Weight: 124 its light but she can FIGHT

Body type: toned a STRONG 4 pack

Hair: long mocha brown hair that has bangs that covers her eyebrows and ends at her ribs

Eyes: grey eyes

Regular clothes: white ripped skinny jeans, a black tight tank top, black nikes, black shades

Ring attire: a navy belly shirt like a sports bra but isn't, and blue sophie shorts

Wrestler personality: Lay back, sneaky, a bit sarcastic, funny, fierce when it comes to fighting, devoted her past time her hobbies everything has to do with wrestling!

Face or heel (good or bad) face

Wrestling music (what wrestler's music will you use) Eye of the tiger!

Finisher(s you can choose the number as long as it doesn't pass three):

finisher 1: moonlight drive

finisher 2: spine buster

signature 1: spine buster

signature 2: gut wrench power bomb

Superstar similarity: Michael Lee Alfonso

Do you want to be in a tag team or stable? Most are going to be girls and she wants to show all the boys she has just as much power as they do so STABLE!

Paired up: ya

If yes with whom: Someone that could actually stand a chance against her not someone weaker than her cuz she is REALLY strong

(Tattoos piercing etc): she has a scar across her right hand palm

Accessories: a chocker necklace with a dagger on it

Name: Andrew Ethan Burke

Age (18 and up): 20

Wrestling name (doesn't have to be original): D' Antonio Dinero

Nickname (optional): The Black Pope

Resides (where are they being billed from): Jacksonville, Florida

Height: 6 ft 1

Weight: 235 lbs

Body type: Muscular

Hair: Dreadlocks

Eyes: Brown

Regular clothes: Robe and sunglasses

Ring attire: Tights with DAE on it

Wrestler personality: The younger brother of D' Angelo Dinero or Elijah Burke, he is as arrogant and will do anything to win.

Face or heel (good or bad): Bad

Wrestling music (what wrestler's music will you use): Don't Waste My Time

Finisher(s you can choose the number as long as it doesn't pass three):

Finisher 1: DAE (D' Antonio Express)- Running knees to the back of a cornered opponent

Finisher 2: Enlightenment (Codebreaker)

Signature 1: Outer Limitz (Corner handspring freeze into an elbow drop)

Signature 2: STO

Superstar similarity: D' Angelo Dinero, better known by WWE fans as Elijah Burke

Do you want to be in a tag team or stable? Yes

Paired up Yes

If yes with whom: Any other heel, but he misses his brother the most

(Tattoos piercing etc): None

Accessories: A silver cross around his neck

Name: Sean Shultz

Age (18 and up) 19

Wrestling name (doesn't have to be original) Sean The Lone Wolf shultz

Nickname (optional) The Lone Wolf

Resides (where are they being billed from) Berlin, Germany

Height: 6`2

Weight: 230

Body type: muscular

Hair: Short Black

Eyes: Bluish Green

Regular clothes: blue jeans white tank top work boots

Ring attire: black baggy tights work boots

Wrestler personality: Powerhouse

Face or heel (good or bad) good

Wrestling music (what wrestler's music will you use)Randy Orton

Finisher(s you can choose the number as long as it doesn't pass three):

Finisher 1:Gutwrench Powerbomb (The Wolf Bomb)

Finisher 2:vertical suplex side slam

Signature 1:running Big Boot

Signature 2:crossface

Superstar similarity: Hernandez

Do you want to be in a tag team or stable? Tag

Paired up yes

If yes with whom:

(Tattoos piercing etc): Skull tattoo on whole back

Accessories: Lead Pipe

Name: Bobby Walker

Age (18 and up) 22

Wrestling name (doesn't have to be original) Bob Walker

Nickname (optional) Big

Resides (where are they being billed from) Mobile Alabama

Height: 6'7

Weight: 300

Body type: muscular

Hair: short brown, a brown goatee

Eyes: blue

Regular clothes: black t-shirt, blue jeans, black boots

Ring attire: short red tights with the word Big on the back, red knee pads, black boots

Wrestler personality: Bob is vicious, he likes to over power his opponents with his size and surprising speed for a man his size.

Face or heel (good or bad) heel

Wrestling music (what wrestler's music will you use) Mike Knox

Finisher(s you can choose the number as long as it doesn't pass three):

Finisher 1: pump-handle slam

Finisher 2: Walk Out - spinning reverse STO (Mike Knox's finisher)

Signature 1: belly to belly suplex

Signature 2: bicycle kick

Superstar similarity: Mike Knox/Hardcore Holly

Do you want to be in a tag team or stable? Either

Paired up no

If yes with whom:

(Tattoos piercing etc):

Accessories: a crowbar and a sleeveless black trench coat

Name: Joe Wyatt

Age (18 and up): 19

Wrestling name (doesn't have to be original): Joe "The Italian Stallion" Wyatt

Nickname (optional): The Italian Stallion

Resides (where are they being billed from): Belfast, Ireland

Height: 6 ft 7

Weight: 235 lbs

Body type: Muscular

Hair: short black

Eyes: Brown

Regular clothes: blue jeans a white tank top, work boots and a pair of dog tags

Ring attire: black half trunks/half long tights with an Italian flag on one side and an Irish flag on the other

Wrestler personality: All around cheery guy

Face or heel (good or bad): face

Wrestling music (what wrestler's music will you use): santino marella theme

Finisher(s you can choose the number as long as it doesn't pass three):

Finisher 1: Spike piledriver (The Italian Driver)

Finisher 2: sharpshooter (The Cloverleaf)

Signature 1: bicycle kick

Signature 2: Running snapmare driver into the second turnbuckle

Superstar similarity: intensity of batista but high flying and riskyness of Jeff hardy

Do you want to be in a tag team or stable? tag team

Paired up Yes

If yes with whom: Sean Shultz

(Tattoos piercing etc): a cross that covers entire back and an owl on right pec

Accessories: a singapore cane and a flag that says one people one world

Name:asheel din

Age (18 and up) 18

Wrestling name (doesn't have to be original);ASHEEL

Nickname (optional);the extreme icon

Resides (where are they being billed from) MODESTO CALIFORNIA

Height:5'11

Weight:200

Hair:BLACK FADE

Eyes:black

Regular clothes:BLACK OR WHITE HOODIE AND BALCK OR blue jeans

Ring attire:black cutsleve shirt, black pants ,logo necklece,black jacket,face paint

Wrestler personality:not afraid to take one who willing to help faces.A world champ waiting to happen.

Face or heel (good or bad) face

Wrestling music (what wrestler's music will you use) Extreme days by toby MAC

Finisher(s you can choose the number as long as it doesn't pass three):

Finisher 1:TURNING POINT;WHISPER IN THE WIND

Finisher 2:OMEGA EXTREME A SHOOTING STAR PRESS TURNED INTO A CORKSCREW DIVE

Signature 1:OMEGEA EXTREME PLUS(ONLY EXTREME MATCHES)OMEGA XTREME OFF A LADDER TROUGH A TABLE

Signature 2:TWIST OF FATE

Superstar similarity:JEFF HARDY

Accessories:MY LOGO NECKLECE(I REALLY HAVE ONE)

Name: Jason Yakama

Age (18 and up) 26

Wrestling name (doesn't have to be original) Jason Yakuza (Name of the Japanese Mafia)

Nickname (optional) "The Hybrid"

Resides (where are they being billed from) Tokyo, Japan.

Height: 6 ft 9

Weight: 313 pounds

Body type: While he is Japanese he does not look the part he is heavily muscled.

Hair: He has long silver white hair

Eyes: Hazel

Regular clothes: He wears a jacket and a pair of jeans.

Ring attire: He comes to the ring with a fishnet shirt and long silver white pants with a black skull on them.

Wrestler personality: He's tall, he's bad, and he has the whole I don't know you so screw off or I'm beating the ** out of you deal going on sort of like a taller Stone Cold.

Face or heel (good or bad) Face

Wrestling music (what wrestler's music will you use): Get Through This by Art of Dying

Finisher(s):

Finisher 1: Hybrid Execution (A Stunner TKO the move is like the F-5 except turned into the stunner if you aren't familiar with it)

Finisher 2: Jason Sault: Top Rope leg drop moon Sault

Signature 1: Lifting STO Back Breaker just called the bone breaker instead as a signature.

Signature 2: Irish whipping into turn buckle fallowed by running big boot in the corner.

Superstar similarity: Stone Cold Steve Austin and Vader.

Do you want to be in a tag team or stable? I guess a stable but I don't see him as a tag wrestler.

Paired up: Nah

If yes with whom:

(Tattoos piercing etc): He has a devil tattoo on his back and two falcon wings around the back of his neck.

Name:Randall Derrekson

Age (18 and up): 19

Wrestling name (doesn't have to be original): Rocker Randall

Nickname (optional): Randy

Resides (where are they being billed from): Hmmm, how about the town of rock Nashville Tennesse

Height: 6 foot 4

Weight:197 pounds (round up of needed)

Body type: alot like Shawn micheals, not huge but not pint size either

Hair: goes down to the middle of his back and is dirty blonde

Eyes: gray

Regular clothes: a black t-shirt, and blue jeans

Ring attire: a white no sleeve shirt, and jeans with holes in it (imagine a garage band a teenager would be in)

Wrestler personality: he is a womanizer and believes that he is better than most people (like most rockers)

Face or heel (good or bad): heel

Wrestling music (what wrestler's music will you use): probably I love rock n' roll by the arrows

Finisher(s): well he is sorta like shawn micheals in appearence (build) so I believe these will do nicely

Finisher 1: sweet guitar solo (sweet chin music)

Finisher 2: encore ( perfors multiple suplexes, sorta like chavo guerro's finisher)

Signature 1: figure four leg lock

Signature 2: amplifier (stunner)

Superstar similarity: probably a mixture of Shawn micheals looks, and the gimmick and personality of the rock and rave infection

Do you want to be in a tag team or stable?: well he would be indeifferent, he just wants the gold, and fame, tag or singles

Paired up (do you mean romantically, and if yes): yes

If yes with whom: anyother heel, preferably female and can deal with him rocking out

(Tattoos piercing etc):has a tatto that says I love Rock n' roll on his upper right arm

Accessories: a guitar, a homeage to the honky tonk man

Name:Desmond Escobar

Age (18 and up)21

Wrestling name (doesn't have to be original)Desmond Escobar

Nickname (optional)The Pureto Rican Bad Boy

Resides (where are they being billed from)San Juan Pureto Rico

Height:6 6

Weight:245

Body type:slight muscle

Hair:bald

Eyes:green

Regular clothes:black suit pants, white button up shirt tie sunglasses

Ring attire:black trunks

Wrestler personality:vicious but will attempt covers after powerful moves

Face or heel (good or bad)good

Wrestling music (what wrestler's music will you use)eric escobars

Finisher(s):

Finisher 1:Pendulum short-range lariat (desmond wolfes clotheline

Finisher 2:superkick

Signature 1:fraknensteiner

Signature 2:spinning heel kick

Superstar similarity:

Do you want to be in a tag team or stable?stable

Paired upyes

If yes with whom:world mafia

(Tattoos piercing etc):no

Accessories:

brass knuckles

Name: Russell Figgins

Age (18 and up) 20

Wrestling name (doesn't have to be original) Jake Holliday

Nickname (optional) The Outlaw

Resides (where are they being billed from) Fredricktown Missouri

Height: 6'4

Weight: 245

Body type: huskey

Hair:short brown

Eyes: blue

Regular clothes: sleeveless flannel shirt, blue jeans, black cowboy boots.

Ring attire: short blue trunks with the word Outlaw on the back, blue kneepads, black boots

Wrestler personality: Holliday is crass and blunt, he prefers to let his fists do the talking for him.

Face or heel (good or bad) heel

Wrestling music (what wrestler's music will you use) Jethro Holliday

Finisher(s):

Finisher 1: Diving bulldog from the top rope

Finisher 2: snap ddt

Signature 1: boston crab

Signature 2:Full nelson slamlifted and dropped into a side slam

Superstar similarity: Jethro Holliday

Do you want to be in a tag team or stable? either

Paired up yes

If yes with whom: any girl that is heel

(Tattoos piercing etc): a steer skull on his left bicep

Name: Zakk Blythe

Age 20

Wrestling name: None

Nickname: Roadkill

Resides: New York City, NY

Height: 6'2

Weight: 227lbs

Body type: Is a big fella, not fat or strong, but in the middle.

Hair: Black/dyed red scruffy/bushy hair

Eyes: Hazel

Regular clothes: Wears a big black/white "Dethklok" hoodie/jacket that's unzipped to show a black "Full Metal Jacket" t-shirt under it. Very baggy camo trip pants and black boots.

Ring attire: A black sleeveless shirt that says "God Hates Us All", black jean shorts and his black boots

Wrestler personality: Zakk is a very funny and twisted (Well his humor is.) person. He just seems to know how to make people laugh and always makes little quips, also is fun loving. He can be sarcastic and a bit mean, but he's a nice guy. But eff' with him and you'll get hurt. Can also be serious and smart, but that doesn't show much as he never sees a really use for it. Seems...Normal, but get him in a ring and he'll go all hardcore.

Face or heel: Face

Wrestling music: Dethklok- Burn The Earth

Finisher 1: Laser Cannon Deth Sentience (Buzzsaw Kick)

Finisher 2: Shedding Skin (ECW style Leg Drop, like what Tommy Dreamer does)

Signature 1: Dissident Aggressor (Chokeslam From Hell, he makes sure the person land hard on their head.)

Signature 2: Eyes Of The Insane (A series of punches to the face before he swing hard in the person's jaw dropping them to the ground)

Superstar similarity: Mick Foley and Tommy Dreamer

Do you want to be in a tag team or stable?: If he has to, he'll do it.

Paired up: Yes

If yes with whom: Someone who likes him for who he is, lkes to put up a fight, nice and cute. Kassie Devan sounds right up that alley.

(Tattoos piercing etc): Has couple earrings, 2 eyebrow rings and 3 spike-style lower lip piercings.

Accessories: Likes to bring a shopping cart full of weapons when it's anything hardcore or No-DQ

Name: Leroy James

Age: 19

Wrestling Name: Leshawn James

Nickname (optional): All-Star Playa

Resides (where are they being billed from): Durham, North Carolina

Height: 6 ft 7

Weight: 264 lbs

Body type: Tan and muscular

Hair: Crew cut, black

Eyes: Brown

Regular clothes: Shirt with LeShawn and 23 on it, black Nike shorts.

Ring attire: Maroon basketball jersey with a big 'L' and 23 on it, standard maroon basketball shorts.

Wrestler personality: As an alleged former college basketball player for Duke University, Leshawn likes to brag about his achievements in the sporting world and thinks that he is superior because of it.

Face or heel (Good or bad): Heel

Wrestling music (what wrestler's music will you use): All I Do Is Win by DJ Khaled

Finisher 1: Straight Shooter (Cross-legged fisherman driver)

Finisher 2: Drive-Through (Big boot to a kneeling opponent)

Signature 1: Leaping reverse STO

Signature 2: All Star Elbow (Elbow drop with theatrics)

Superstar similarity: Montel Vontavious Porter

Do you want to be in a tag team or stable? No, but occasional alliance with D' Angelo Dinero.

Paired up: No

(Tattoos piercing etc): The letters 'L' and 'J' on his left and right arms respectively

Accessories: Maroon basketball headband

Name: Thomas Maile and Chris Clark

Age: 25 a& 24 1/2

Wrestling name: Deuce and J-Dog

Nickname: N/A

Resides: Hollywood, California

Height: Deuce is 5'8 and J-Dog is 6'0.

Weight: Deuce weighs 207 lb. and J-Dog weighs 323 lb.

Body type: Deuce is the skinny and scrawny one of the two. He uses his speed and high flying manuevers to confuse and defeat his opponents. J-Dog is the large, overpowering one of the two. He dominates his opponents with hard grapples, powerful body slams, and hard irish whips to the turnbuckle.

Hair: Deuce's hair is blonde, wavy and long, which he ties in a ponytail. It used to get in his eyes, before he cut it. J-Dog's hair is short and black and in cornrows.

Eyes: Both their eyes are black.

Regular clothes: Deuce is usually seen wearing a green football jersey with the word 'Undead' in bold letters on the front and the number 01 on the back. He wears long blue denim jeans, some expensive sunglasses, some Air Jordans, and a black baseball cap he wears backwards. J-Dog wears a do-rag, a black t-shirt that shows money falling onto the earth from above, some blue denim jeans, and some white Nikes. Also, their faces are painted black and white to hide their appearance, as if they were undead.

Ring attire: They basically wear the same as their regular clothes, but they throw their shirts and hats off to the crowd during their ring entrance.

Wrestler personality: These two are basically rappers who aspired to become wrestlers. They love rapping about the simple pleasure in life, such as: money, women, sex, drinking, and having a good time. But they also can rap about struggles if they want. They are usually seen in the locker rooms with women beside them, flirting and appealing to their every desire. Basically, the two of them act like Cryme Tyme in a sense. Also, the general manager makes time for them to come out and rap to the crowd during the shows, because he knows the fans love them. They refer to the crowd as the, 'Undead Army'.

Face or heel: Face

Wrestling music: Undead by Hollywood Undead

Finisher(s):

Finisher 1: From Up Above- Basically, a Shooting Star Press done by Deuce.

Crack A Skull- A gutwrench powerbomb done by J-Dog. (If you don't know what a gutwrench powerbomb is, just think of Jack Swagger's finishing move.)

Finisher 2: Stay Down- A Shiranui performed by Deuce. (Shiranui: .org/wiki/Shiranui_DDT#Shiranui)

Go to Hell!- A move that is similiar to CM Punk's Go to Sleep. J-Dog picks his opponent and then throws them off him, preparing to strike. But instead of striking with his knee, J-Dog delivers a hard right punch to the opponent, knocking them out.

Finisher 3: Becoming Undead- A move which both members use frequently. It starts off with J-Dog giving the opponent a Go to Hell!, but he doesn't hit them hard enough to knock them, just stagger them, leaving them dazed. Then Deuce comes and performs either a spear or 540 kick on his opponent, knocking them. (540 kick is similiar to Kofi Kingston's Trouble in Paradise.)

Signature 1: N/A

Signature 2: N/A

Superstar similarity: The two act very much like Cryme Tyme, but they their gimmick is based off of the rapcore group, Hollywood Undead.

Do you want to be in a tag team or stable: They're a tag team through and through. Their tag name is Hollywood Undead.

Paired up: No thanks, they've got dozens of women to appease them.

If yes with whom: N/A

(Tattoos piercing etc): Deuce has two earring piercings and has a tattoo on his upper right arm of a large money symbol. J-Dog has the same, but his tattoo his on his back and is a picture of a large bulldog growling.

Accessories: They were a lot of jewelry, signifying their rich lifestyle. However, they don't brag about it like a lot of other rappers. Most of the time, they had their jewelry off to some lucky fans in the audience.

Name: Sara Mcintyre

Age: 28

Wrestling name: Sara Mcintyre

Nickname: The Celtic Assassin

Resides Los Angeles, California

Height: 5'8

Weight: 153 lbs

Body type: Has an hourglass like body, quick on her feet

Hair: Long jet black hair

Eyes: Brown

Regular clothes: Black tank-top, tan capris, white and red sneakers

Ring attire: Long, loose black wrestling pants, black sports bra

Wrestler personality: High flyer, targets a body part and takes it apart, not afraid to mix it up with the guys, very tough

Face or heel: Face

Wrestling music: The Game by Drowning Pool

Finisher(s):

Finisher 1: Show Stealer (Jumping Inverted Swinging Neckbreaker)

Finisher 2: Death Sentence (Vertical suplex dropped into a hangman's neckbreaker)

Signature 1: Celtic Blade (Super Kick)

Signature 2: Honor's Crossing

(Knee strikes to a grounded opponent's head followed by floating over into a bridging arm triangle choke)

Superstar similarity: Trish Stratus, Undertaker (Deadman Inc. Version)

Do you want to be in a tag team or stable: Yes

Paired up: No

If yes with whom:

(Tattoos piercing etc):

Accessories: Carries a sledgehammer and two singapore canes with her.

And here is the application form.

Name:

Age (18 and up)

Wrestling name (doesn't have to be original)

Nickname (optional)

Resides (where are they being billed from)

Height:

Weight:

Body type:

Hair:

Eyes:

Regular clothes:

Ring attire:

Wrestler personality:

Face or heel (good or bad)

Wrestling music (what wrestler's music will you use)

Finisher(s):

Finisher 1:

Finisher 2:

Signature 1:

Signature 2:

Superstar similarity:

Do you want to be in a tag team or stable?

Paired up

If yes with whom:

(Tattoos piercing etc):

Accessories:

So lets get nuts.


	2. week one

Disclamer: I only own one charecter. Everything eles is property of the person that owns it. And I'm serious, no more male charecters for a while.

TWO-world championship-vacant

TWO-canada championship-vacant

TWO-tag team championship-vacant

TWO-womans champianship-vacant

"Across the nation" starts playing, showing the crowd.

" This is Katie, here with Sadie. It's the pilot show of TWO."

" They already know that, otherwise why would they be here?"

" Good point but now, Chris has an announcement."

" Hello fans. How are you? You know what, I don't care. Now then, the main event will be a 22-man battle royal for the TWO-world championship."

" Wow, what a main event Katie."

" You got that right Sadie. And now, here is the first match in TWO history."

" The following 6-man tag team match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, being accompanied by Lea Stevenson, at a combined weight of 530lb, KJ crash and Brian Stevenson, the Captain Dynasty. And their tag-team partner, from Jacksonville, Florida, weighting in at 235lb, D' Antonio Dinero. Their opponents first, from Tokyo, Japan, weighting in at 251lb, John Meno. And his tag-team partners, being accompanied by Desmond Escobar, at a combined weight of 465lb, Joe Wyatt and Sean Shultz, World Mafia." The match starts of with Joe Wyatt and KJ. Joe starts out hip tossing KJ and dropkicking the back of his head. Joe then tags in Sean and Joe hits a STO backbreaker while Sean does a leg drop to KJ and goes for a pin."1..2.. kickout" Sean does a bulldog to KJ and tags in John who does a spike DDT."1...2.. Dinero breaks up the count" John tries to rebound off the ropes, but Lea grabs his legs. When John turns around, KJ does a realise German suplex and tags in Dinero. Dinero then does a second rope uppercut and a standing shooting start press."1...2.. kickout" Dinero sets John on the turnbuckles goes for a DAE, but John moves out of the way. Dinero tags in Brian and John tags in Sean and Sean does a few clouthslines and a fallaway slam. He then hits a big boot and goes for the pin on Brian, but KJ breaks up the count imideantly. Then Joe attacks KJ and John attacks Dinero. In the madness, Lea low blows Sean and Brian hits a Captain Crash bomb and pins him. "1...2...3. Here are your winners, D'Antonio Dinero and the Captain Dynasty."

"Well, that wasn't nice." Sadie exclaimed.

" No, it wasn't. But what are you going to do?" Katie replied.

(Chris's office.) "Hello there Bob. What do you want?"

" What else, the world title. I'm the only one that has the skill to be champion."

" Look, I know you want the title, but you must take in to account that so does everyone eles."

" Fine, I'll beat everyone."

" It wont be that simple. See, you're going to be in a qualifing match against the Ice Dude."

" Fine. But your going to regret not giving me the title."

" This bout is set for one fall and it is a battle royal qualifier match. Introducing first, from Seatle, Washington, weighting in at 184lbs, Kenny Williams. And his opponent, from Fredricktown Missouri, weighting at 245lbs, Jake Holliday".The match starts with Jake slamming Kenny on the mat and does a standing splash. " 1..kickout" Then he picks Kenny up, and hits a butterfly suplex. Jake then went for a boston crab, but Kenny counters with a backslide." 1...2..kickout" Jake then kicks Kenny in the gut and goes for a snap ddt, but Kenny counters with a back drop. Kenny then hits him with a knee to the face. Then he does a springboard roundhousekick, followed by starship pain. "1...2...3. The winner of the match, Kenny Williams."

(Chris's office.) "Hey Chris, I hope you have room for me when we celebrate me being the world champion." Cody told Chris.

"Your confident, Cody. I like it. But in order to get in the battle royal, I want you to face somone." Chris informed Cody.

" Sure, anyone. You name him, I'll beat him." Cody replied, confidently.

" Good, because your match is next." Cody leaves without another word.

" This bout is set for one fall and it is a battle royal qualifier. Introducing first, from Montreal, Quebeck, weighting at 167lbs, Cody." Cody has this confident smirk on his face, but it vanishes when he sees his opponent. " And his opponent, from Musocoka, Ontario, weighting at 296lbs, Owen." Cody starts with some knife edge chops. They do little to nothing. Then Owen kicks him in the face, hits a clouthes-line, and a legdrop. Then he picks Cody up, only to chockslam him and do a top rope splash. "1...2...3. Here is your winner, Owen." After the match, Owen gets a table and puts Cody on it.

" No Owen. Please don't do this." Katie exclaimed. Well that didn't work and he did a splash through the table. Cody was put on a streacher and streached out of the arena. Owen leaves the ring with a smirk on his face.

(Backstage) Owem is walking around, still proud at what he did, when Chris walks up to him.

" Owen, what you did out there was discrasful."

" Why, thank you, Chris."

" Because of your actions, Cody will be side-lined for who knows how long."

" What are you going to do Chris? Fire me? If you do, then I'll sue." Chris dosent say anything as Owen walks away.

" The following 6-women tag team match is set for one fall. Introducing first, the team of Eva, Heather, and Lea Stevenson. And their opponents, the team of Izzy, Gwen, and Thunder Girl." The match start with Izzy hip-tossing Lea and locking in an arm-bar. Eva comes in and does a leg-drop to break it up. Lea runs to her corner and tags in Eva. Eva prosedes to do an samoan drop on Izzy from the second rope and goes for a pin."1...2..kickout" Eva tags in Heather and they do a double reverse suplex and Eva slames Heather onto Izzy."1...2..kickout" Heather goes for a top-rope leg-drop, but Izzy rolls out of the way. Heather tags in Lea and Izzy tags Gwen. Gwen starts doing clouthes-lines to Lea and then hits a dropkick on Eva and does a standing moonsault to Lea."1...2..Eva breaks up the count" She runs tword Thunder Girl, but she pulls down the rope and Eva falls out. Thunder Girl does a cross-body to Eva and Izzy does one to Heather. Lea goes for a Lea bomb, but Gwen gets out of it and hits a Devils-Angel (reverse swinging neck-breaker)"1...2...3. Here are your winners, Izzy, Thunder Girl and Gwen."

" This bout is set for one fall and it is a battle royal qualifier. Introducing first, from Philadelphia, PA, weghting in at 245lbs, JC. And his oppnent, from Ottaw, weighting in at 168, Noah." The match starts with JC doing a belly-to-belly suplex and a bridging-german suplex."1...2..kickout" JC then puts him on the top turnbuckle and does a top rope belly-to-belly."1...2...kickout at 2 and 1/2" JC starts yelling at the refere, then Noah rolls-up while pulling the tights."1...2...3. The winner of the match, Noah." Noah leaves the ring and retreats before JC can mutalate him.

" This bout is set for one fall and it is a battle royal qualifier. Introducing first, from Mobile, Alabama, weighting in at 300lbs, Bob Walker. His opponent, from Lexington Park, MD, weighting in at 200lbs, the Ice Dude." The match starts with Ice Dude dropkicking Bob's legs then does a top rope bulldog. "1... Bob throws Ice Dude off" Bob then clouthes-lines him and does a leg-drop. He then picks him up and thrown out of the ring and Ice Dude hits the guard rail. " 1...2...3...4...5...6...7... Ice Dude goes back in" Bob then slams him, picks him up, and does a butterfly suplex. "1...2..kickout" Then, Bob does a swinging neck-breaker, picks him up, and hits a bycicle kick. "1...2.. kick out at 2 and 1/2" Bob goes for a pump-handle slam, but Ice Dude escapes and hits a Slam down from Jam down."1...2...3. The winner of the match, The Ice Dude."

(World Mafia's locker room) Desmond, Joe, and Sean are getting ready for the battle royal.

" Now remember," Desmond started to say." the four of us make it to the final four, and then it's every man for themself. Agreed?"

" Agreed." both Joe and Sean said. Joe and Sean leave and Desmind picks up John Meno, who was asleep, and shacks him, waking him up.

" Match time?" John asked, to which Desmond nodded." All right, world title time." They then leave.

" The following is a 22-man battle royal. In this match, you are elimenated when you are thrown over the top rope and both feet touch the floor. When the last 2 particepents are in, the match will become an extreme-rules match, ending only in pin-fall or submission." The ring holds all the superstars in the match: Owen, Duncan, DJ, Geoff, Noah, Tyler, Harold, Trent, John Meno, Joe Wyatt, Sean Shultz, Desmond Escobar, KJ Crash, Brian Stevenson, the Ice Dude, Zakk Blythe, Rocker Randell, Asheel, Jason Yakuza, D'Antonio Deniro, Leshawn James, and Kenny Williams. The match starts with everyone attacks someone.

Elimination 1: Noah(Asheel clouthslined him out)

Elimination 2: Tyler(Kenny hurricanrannaed him over the top rope)

Elimination 3 and 4: DJ and Geoff(Owen lifted Geoff up and threw him into DJ, sending them over the top rope)

Elimination 5: Joe Wyatt(Leshawn James and D'Antonio Dinero double dropkick him out)

Elimination 6: Leshawn James(after they eliminated Joe Wyatt, Dinero threw him out of the ring)

Elimination 7: Trent(Zakk Blythe hit a Laser Cannon Death Sentince when Trent was on the apron)

Elimination 8: Jason Yakuza(Brian Stevenson bench pressed him over the top rope)

Elimination 9: KJ Crash(Owen chokeslamed him out of the ring)

Elimination 10: Sean Shultz(Ice Dude backdropped him over the top rope and to the floor)

Elimination 11 and 12: Ice Dude and Owen(Ice Dude hurricanrannaed him over the top rope, and with the help of John, Desmond, Brian, and D'Antonio, eliminated him as well)

Elimination 13: Harold(Rocker Randell hit a Sweet Guitar Solo onto him over the top rope)

Elimination 14: Rocker Randell(while taunting Harold, Duncan clouthslined him over the top rope)

Elimination 15: Desmond Escobar(Brian and D'Antonio Dinero lift him up and throw him over the top rope)

Elimination 16: Brian Stevenson(John Meno dropkicked him over the top rope)

Elimination 17: Kenny Williams(Duncan catapults Kenny out of the ring)

Elimination 18: John Meno(D'Antonio Dinero throws him out, but John hangs on, and Dinero hits a DAE, sending John to the floor)

Elimination 19: D'Antonio Dinero(Asheel clouthslined him over the top rope)

Elimination 20: Duncan(Zakk Blythe pulled down the ropes when Duncan ran at him)

With Asheel and Zakk Blythe being the last 2 people left in the ring, the extreme-rules match startred. Both superstars got wepons to help them out. When they both got back in the ring, Asheel hits Zakk in the head with a stop sign, puts the sign on Zakk's gut, and does a standinh moonsault. "1...2..kickout" Then he throws a chair a Zakk who catches it, only to be hit with a single knee facebuster. "1...2..kickout" He then goes for a corner slingshot splash, but Zakk rolls out of the way and hits a double underhook piledriver on a trashcan."1...2..kickout" Then he gets a ladder and hits Asheel in the face with it and hits Asheel in the gut with a chair and an outward rolling cutter on the chair."1...2..kickout" He goes for a Dissident Aggressor, but Asheel reversises it into a ddt on a chair."1...2..kickout" Then Asheel hits Zakk in the gut with a chair and does a Twist of Fate on it."1...2...kickout at 2 and 1/2" Asheel goes for Turning Point, but Zakk trips him, putting him in the tree-of-woe position. Zakk then puts a trashcan over Asheel's head and hits Shedding Skin."1...2...kickout at 2 and 3/4" He goes for a Laser Death Sentince, but Asheel ducks, runs up the turbuckles, and hits Turing Point."1...2... kickout at 2 and 3/4." Asheel take out a table and sets it up. Asheel hits Zakk on the head with a chair and puts him on the table. Asheel the sets up the ladder and climbs it, looking for Extreme Omega Plus. However, Zakk gets up and does a Dissident Aggressor from the ladder through the table. "1...2...3. Here is your winner, and first ever TWO world champion, Zakk Blythe!" Zakk Blythe raises the title into the air as the show comes to an end.

A/N: Well, that was week one. How was it? Well, in any case, see you people later.


	3. week 2

TWO world champion: Zakk Blythe

TWO canada champion: vacant

TWO tag team champion: vacant

TWO women champion: vacant

The shows starts with a recap of last week with Zakk Blythe becoming world champion. When it comes back to the arena, it shows Zakk in the ring with the title.

" As you all saw last week, I became the first ever TWO world champion. Now, I will proof that I'm a champion worthy of this company. So anyone who wants to try and take my title, go for it. But you will fail." Suddenly, he gets interupted by Asheel.

" Yeah, you're champion. And I know you beat me to get that title, but If I get another chance at the title, then you wont be champion for long." Asheel is then interupted by Duncan.

" Asheel, you had your chance. It's time for someone new to be #1 contender." Suddenly, Bob Walker comes out.

" You guys think your worthy of being champion, but I'm the only one that can be world champion. I was screwed out of the title, and I wont stop until I'm champion." Then all of World Mafia and Desmod Escobar gets a microphone.

" None of you are worthy of being the #1 contender. I'm the only one that has a wide range of skills. I could make you all my little-" Then Chris comes out.

" I have an idea to make most of you happy. Tonite, we'll have a fatal four way match with Asheel, Duncan, Desmond, and Bob. Now, the person that gets the pin will become the #1 contender for the world title at Ultimate Brawl. Now, the two people that lose, but aren't pinned will be in the 6-man ladder match for the canadian championship. Also, Joe Wyatt and Sean Shultz, you two will be in the tag tile match at Ultimate Bwarl against the Captain Dynasty. Now all of you, get out of my ring." They all leave.

" This bout is set for one fall. Introducing first, from Ottaw, weighting in at 166lbs, Noah."

" This is a return match from last week, and you can tell JC wont be as rash." Sadie explained.

" His opponent, from Philadelphia, PA, weighting in at 245lbs, JC." The match starts with Noah trying to run away from him, but then JC tackles Noah and continuesly punches him, and the ref tries to get JC off and starts counting."1...2...3...4..JC gets off" JC then irish-whips Noah across the ring, and when Noah comes back, JC hits a spinebuster. JC then hits a Red Bomb and then a JC Elbow Drop."1...2...JC gets off" JC then puts Noah on his back, and applies an ankle lock. Noah soon taps out." The winner of the match via submission, JC." JC then throws Noah out of the ring and hits a Red Bomb outside the ring.

(Interveiw with Beth)" I'm here with the Ice Dude. Now Ice Dude, later tonite, you'll be facing Owen. Any thoughts?" Beth asked.

"Only this, Owen will soon learn how dangoures ice can be." Ice Dude replied with, then leaves.

" This bout is set for one fall. Introducing first, from Jacksonville, FL, weighting in at 235lbs, D'Antonio Dinero. His opponent, from Tokyo, Japan, weighting in at 251lbs, John Meno." The match starts with John doing an arm drag take-down on D'Antonio. Then he does a springboard crossbody, but D'Antonio rolls through."1...2..kickout" Then he irish-whips John across the ring, but when he goes for a clouths-line, John ducks and does a crusifiction pin."1...2..kickout" John then throws D'Antonio out of the ring and goes for a crossbody, but D'Antonio reverses it into a Faithbreaker. However, when he did it, D'Antonio landed on his neck with John on top of him."1...2...3...4...5...6...7 D'Antonio pushed John off...8...9 D'Antonio is on his feet, but not in the ring yet...10. This match is a double count-out." Chris then comes out.

" I'm sorry that the match had to end this way. To make it up, both of you will be in the 6-man ladder match for the canada championship."

"This bout is set for one fall, and it is for a spot on the TWO womens championship fatal four way match. Introducing first, from Muskow, Courtney. Her opponent, from Los Angeles, California, Sara Mcintyre." The match starts with Courtney doing a running shoulder block. She the does a few forearm smashes and a reverse DDT. "1...2..kickout" She then goes for a bulldog, but Sara reverses it with a roll-up."1...2..kickout" Sara the picks up Courtney, and hits a Death Sentince."1...2...3. Here is your winner, Sara Mcintyre."

"This bout is set for one fall. First, from Lexington Park, MD, weighting in at 200lbs, Ice Dude." While Ice Dude was going down the ramp, Owen attacked him from behind. Owen then does a chokeslam from the stage to the floor bellow. EMTs come out to tend to Ice Dude.

(Backstage) " Well Chris, did you like what I did?" Owen asked Chris.

"No." Chris replied. "In fact, I'm disgusted. You want a title match? Then at Ultimate Brawl, you'll be facing Ice Dude in a last man standing match for the #1 contendership. And if Ice Dude can't make it, then I'll find a replasment. Now get the hell out of my office." Owen then leaves.

"This bout is set for one fall. Introducing first, from Toronto, Ontario, weighting in at 162lbs, Ezekiel. His opponent, from Seattle, Washington, weighting in at 184lbs, Kenny Willams." The match starts with Ezekiel rolling up Kenny."1..kickout" Kenny then hits a drop-kick on Ezekiel and does a spinning legdrop."1...2..kickout." Ezekiel does a back body-drop then hits a knee to the face and goes for a clouthes-line, but Kenny reversises it into an STO backbreaker."1...2..kickout." He goes for a Springboard roundhouse kick, but Ezekiel ducks and does a spring-board crossbody."1...2..kickout." Ezekiel then goes for a powerbomb, but Kenny reverses it into a back body-drop. Kenny then picks up Ezekiel and does a Moonlight Drive. "1...2...3. Here is your winner, Kenny Williams." After the match, Jake Holiday comes down and applies a Bostan Crab on Kenny. Ezekiel, however, does a leaping reverse STO on Jake to get him off.

(Interveiw with Beth) " I'm here with Hollywood Undead. Now, you two are here as a tag-team, but tonite in your debut, you'll be facing eachother. What do you say about that?"

"You know Beth, we might be friends, but tonite we will prove which one is better." Deuce says, Hollywood Undead then leave.

" This bout is set for one fall. Introducing first, from Hollywood, California, weighting in at 207lbs, Deuce. His oppnent, from Hollywood, California, weighting in at 323lbs, J-Dog." The match starts with J-Dog doing a wheelbarrowl suplex and doing an elbow drop."1...2..kickout." Then Deuce dropskick his leg, and J-Dog's face hits Deuce's knee."1...2..kickout." Deuce goes for a drop-kick, but J-Dog grabs his legs and does a catapult. J-Dog then does a cloues-line, and Deuce flips in mid-air."1...2..kickout." J-Dog goes for a Go To Hell, but Deuce does a double knee to the face."1...2..kickout." Deuce does a 540 kick to J-Dog, but it only dazes him. Deuce then does a spear to bring J-Dog down. Deuce goes to the top rope and goes for a From Up Above, but J-Dog gets out of the way. J-Dog then does a Crack A Skull."1...2...3. Here is your winner, J-Dog."

"This bout is set for one fall, and it is for a spot on the TWO womens championship fatal four way match. Introducing first, from Muskoka, Ontario, Eva. Her opponent, from Las Vegas, Thunder Girl." The match starts with Eva going for a clouthes-line, but Thunder Girl ducks and rolls Eva up."1...2...3. Here is your winner, Thunder Girl." After the match, Eva gets pissed and starts attacking Thuder Girl. Sudden;y, Zakk Blythe comes out with a sledgehammer and scares Eva off.

(Interveiw with Beth) " I'm standing here with Duncan. Now Duncan, how do you feel about the match you have tonite?" Duncan just looks at Beth, then leaves.

" This bout is a fatal four way match, and it is for the #1 contendership for the TWO world championship. Introducing first, from Juvinale Hall, weighting in at 195lbs, Duncan. His opponents, first, from San Juan,Pureto Rico, weighting in at 245lbs, Desmond Escobar. Next, from Mobile Alabama, weighting in at 300lbs, Bob Walker. Finally, from Modesto California, weighting in at 200lbs, Asheel." The match starts with Desmond and Asheel double teaming Bob in a corner as Duncan just leaves. Desmond then rolls-up Asheel."1...2..kickout." Asheel then does a small package to Desmond."1...2..kickout." He then goes for a Twist Of Fate, but Bob hits a Bicycle Kick to Asheel."1...2..Desmond breaks up the pin." Bob then goes for a Pump Handle Slam, but Desmond escapes. When Bob turns around, Desmod hits a Pendulum."1...2...3. Here is your winner, and #1 contender for the TWO world championship, Desmond Escobar." After the match, Zakk Blythe comes out and raises his belt. Desmond responds with the hand motion, saying he'll be champion as the show ends.

Ultimate Rumble card so far:

TWO world title: Zakk Blythe(c)v.s. Desmod Escobar

TWO tag team title: World Mafia v.s. Captain Dynasty

TWO canada title: Duncan v.s. Asheel v.s. John Meno v.s. D'Antonio Dinero v.s. TBA v.s. TBA

TWO womens title: Sara Mcintyre v.s. Thunder Girl v.s. TBA v.s. TBA

A/N: So do you guy's think this is good? Yes, no, maybe, lobster?


End file.
